The Way You Are
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Berteman sejak kecil denganku bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur urusanku." Hanya sebuah drabble singkat tentang YunJae. Enjoy Don't Like Don't Read


**Title : The Way You Are**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: Drabble gaje, typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang kira-kira berumur empat puluh tahunan di sudut Café. Pria cantik itu melepas cardigan yang melekat di tubuhnya sehingga dadanya-yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran pria-terlihat jelas karena kaos v-neck dengan kerah lebar yang dipakainya. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan pria paruh baya di depannya. Tidak perlu jijik. Jaejoong sudah sering melakukan hal ini karena memang ini adalah pekerjaannya. Meskipun pekerjaannya sebagai pelacur membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan masyarakat sekitar, ia hanya bisa bersabar. Ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Pendidikannya yang hanya sebatas sekolah menengah pertama membuatnya nekat untuk melakukan pekerjaan nista ini demi meneruskan kehidupannya.

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia mendengar nada dering _handphone_-nya berbunyi nyaring. Ia sangat tidak suka bila diganggu saat sedang berdua dengan klien-nya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di atas meja, mata besarnya membulat. Kemudian ia berdecak sebal saat mendapati nama Yunho yang tertera disana.

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum canggung kearah pria paruh baya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat mohon diri dari hadapan klien-nya. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar café dan berjalan di trotoar sambil menjawab panggilan telepon dari Yunho tadi.

"Berhenti menggangguku." kesalnya sambil berjalan menuju hotel bintang lima yang berjarak lima meter di depannya.

"Kau sudah punya janji denganku, ingat?" jawab Yunho diseberang _line _sana.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah bilang, aku pasti akan kesana setelah menyelesaikan urusanku."

Terdengar helaan nafas kecil di seberang sana, "Sudah kubilang berhenti melakukan pekerjaan menjijikkan seperti itu, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Berteman sejak kecil denganku bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur urusanku." berondong Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia langsung menekan tombol merah pada handphone-nya, memutuskan pembicaraan di telepon secara sepihak.

Langkah Jaejoong berhenti di depan Hotel berbintang lima. Dengan kesal ia melangkah masuk kesana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dekorasi Hotel itu layaknya acara pernikahan mewah yang dulu sering ia impikan.

"Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, mata besarnya membulat ketika mendapati Yunho berdiri di panggung dengan balutan jas Armani yang membuatnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih tampan.

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal, detik berikutnya ia melangkah cepat menembus kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Yunho, ia langsung memukul lengan pria itu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menyuruhku ke tempat ini?"

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Karena kau akan menjadi pengantinku hari ini."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya kini tengah menganga mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Kau bercanda?" katanya gugup.

Yunho menggeleng, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya, _"Will you marry me?"_

Mata indah Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa lututnya melemas karena serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja. Kau cukup menjadi istriku. Mudah, kan?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho beralih menatap mata indah Jaejoong, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku mau."

Kemudian yang terdengar sekarang adalah tepukan riuh dari para tamu undangan yang hadir disana.

**.**

**.**

-END-

Iseng buat ini dan upload lewat handphone kekeke, semoga suka ^^

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
